


No One Else

by Luka_Stewart



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare is important, Angst, Angst and Porn, Asra (The Arcana) - Freeform, BDSM, Blindfolds, Choking, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Julian Devorak, julian devorak - Freeform, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stewart/pseuds/Luka_Stewart
Summary: “You can’t keep coming back here, you need to find something else.” Asra said evenly.Julian’s grey eye flew up from their place on the floor to Asra’s, filled with fear and desperation, sending a sharp pain through Asra. They knew they couldn’t deny him when he looked like that.“There isn’t anything else.”“Then you need to find someone else.”Julian’s next words were barely louder than a whisper, but Asra heard them.“There’s no one else.”
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a vent fic.  
> I'm not sure when to place this in the canon, maybe between the time the Apprentice dies and comes back?  
> Criticism is always welcome. No beta.

The sun had not long set, the streets were beginning to clear, the smell of the burned out incense was fading, as Asra prepared to close their shop for the evening. Ensuring jars of goods were closed properly, drawing the curtains closed, sweeping the floors clear of dust - the ritual completed without thought and as natural as it was to breathe.

As they withdrew the key from the lock in the door they felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand, they knew the cause without needing to turn.

“How long have you been here?” Asra asked, pocketing the key for the door.

“Not long” Julian replied, stepping out of the shadow of the back room.

“You can’t keep doing this” Asra said sternly, still refusing to turn and face the taller man.

“The window wasn’t locked, I wouldn’t count it as breaking and entering. Nothing was broken.” Julian joked weakly.

“You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Julian stiffened at Asra’s words, his hand gripped his upper arm tightly and his eye fell to the floor.

When Asra received no response from the red head they finally decided to turn, half hoping that Julian had slipped out of the shop during their short silence - he hadn’t. 

“You can’t keep coming back here, you need to find something else.” Asra said evenly.

Julian’s grey eye flew up from their place on the floor to Asra’s, filled with fear and desperation, sending a sharp pain through Asra. They knew they couldn’t deny him when he looked like that.

“There isn’t anything else.”

“Then you need to find _someone_ else.”

Julian’s next words were barely louder than a whisper, but Asra heard them.

“There’s no one else.”

Asra’s hands balled into fists by their sides. “This hurts me too, Ilya”

Those words broke the last of Julian’s composure, his knees buckled and he felt his body hit the bookcase behind him but he managed to stay upright. His hands and shoulders began to shake and he bit his lip hard. Asra crossed the room and took his chin between two fingers, Julian refused to make eye contact.

“Spit it out Ilya.” Asra said, their voice soft but stern. Julian released his lip, but kept his eye cast downward. “You know I hate when you bite yourself.”

Julian tried to apologise, but the words wouldn’t leave his throat. He began to feel embarrassed and frustrated, he desperately wanted to take his lip between his teeth again but knew better than to upset Asra - deciding instead to press his lips together firmly.

Asra released Julian’s chin after deciding that the taller man wouldn’t bite himself again.

Looking away from Julian, Asra muttered quietly, “You know where to go”

It took a few moments for the words to click inside Julain’s head, but once he realised his legs were already weakly taking him up the stairs. Asra kept their eyes cast to the side, frustration and shame filled them. They didn’t want to encourage this side of Julian anymore, but they were so weak to him.

As soon as the sound of rustling clothes and footsteps stopped, Asra took a deep breath and followed the path the doctor took to the bedroom. They stepped over the threshold to see the doctor; completely undressed, sitting on his haunches, arms crossed behind his back and his head bowed. Once upon a time, Asra would have praised him for being so well trained. But that time wasn’t now. It hadn’t been now for a long time.

Asra crossed the room and knelt behind Julian, their fingers lightly running down Julian’s arms.

“What do you need?”

Julian’s shoulders began to shake again and he whimpered quietly. Asra rested their hands on his shoulders.

“It’s okay, take your time getting it out.”

Julian tried to breathe deeply, like the magician had taught him to a long time ago, trying to calm his racing mind.

After a few quiet minutes, Julian finally managed to whisper. “I need...to stop thinking.”

Asra rubbed circles into the junction of Julian’s neck and shoulder with their thumbs. “You did a good job telling me what you need.”

The doctor’s shoulders dropped, as if the weight of the world had finally been taken from him - and in a way, it had been.

Asra rose from their position behind Julian and headed to their chest of draws, opened the bottom draw and took a wooden box out. Setting it down on the floor, Asra opened it and rummaged around through the contents. It was a collection of ‘tools’ they had collected with Julian, ropes and gags and punishment toys, but never had the heart to get rid of. After selecting a length of rope and a silk blindfold, Asra closed the box and headed back to Julian - who had stayed in his position, waiting for Asra to return.

Asra knelt behind the taller man once more, running their fingers lightly up Julian’s neck and into his hair where they took a gentle handful of red locks and guided Julian’s head upright. They untied Julian’s eyepatch and let it drop to the floor, replacing it quickly with the blindfold and tying it firmly. Julian’s breath quickened with anxiety and anticipation.

The magician then took the length of rope and began tying it around Julian’s chest without a word, doing a very simple chest harness tie around Julian and securing his arms behind his back. Once they were sure that everything was secure but not too tight, Asra shuffled around the motionless red head to kneel in front of him. They rested their hand against Julian’s cheek, making the taller man sigh.

“What is your word?”

Julian’s brows furrowed and he shook his head gently, he was starting to drop and couldn’t bear the idea of articulating a reply.

In response to Julian’s silence, Asra dropped their hand to the others throat and wrapped their fingers around it without applying any pressure. Julian gasped and panted.

“Give me your word, and I’ll give it to you.” Asra’s words were still gentle but firm, conveying to Julian that this will all be over if he didn’t cooperate.

Julian breathed deeply for a moment. “Plague.”

“Good” Asra said quietly, and as promised they began to tighten their fingers around Julian’s throat.

The doctor gasped as the pressure on his throat got tighter, moaning as it got harder to breathe and his head began to feel dizzy. Asra released their hold when Julian felt his eyesight get fuzzy behind his blindfold and he let out a low moan as he felt oxygen rush into his lungs.

The magician ran their fingers down the column of Julian’s throat, over his collarbones and to the rope wrapped around his chest. They gripped it tightly and tugged it upwards, signaling for Julian to stand, which he did on very shaky legs. Asra rose with the taller man and kept their grip on the rope, ready to support Julian if his legs gave way. Once he was sure he was stable enough not to fall, they tugged on the rope again to guide the doctor towards the bed. When the two were close enough, Asra dropped their hold on the rope and took Julian by the shoulders and gently turned him to help sit him on the edge of the bed.

Asra gently rubbed their hands up and down Julian’s upper arms as they dropped their head to Julian’s neck and started leaving slow open mouthed kisses across his throat and shoulders. Julian tilted his head to the side to give Asra as much room to roam as he could, soft moans falling from his lips and his head swimming. The magician stilled their hands and took hold of Julian’s shoulders firmly as they sunk their teeth into Julian’s neck suddenly, causing the taller man to tense and shout a moan in surprise. Julian began to twitch in Asra’s hold and tried to lean up into his mouth for more, but Asra’s grip held him in place - they could predict his reactions at this point.

They released their hold on Julian’s throat and licked at the dark teeth marks left behind, then sunk their teeth just below their first mark and repeated the process until the whole left side of Julian’s throat and shoulder were littered in dark bruises. The doctor was twitching and moaning uncontrollably at this point, his skin felt like it was on fire and his head felt heavy. Asra took his chin between their fingers again and lifted his head gently to look at them - despite the blindfold still secured to the red head.

“Can you keep going?” Their voice was stable and expressed no desire - Julian couldn’t determine whether that hurt him or turned him on more. He nodded weakly in response.

Asra placed their hand on the doctors sternum and pushed him to lay on the bed.

“Get into position”

Julian tried his best to wiggle to the middle of the bed and roll over onto his stomach, as difficult as it was with his arms bound, and shuffled up onto his knees to present himself to Asra. Once in position, Asra knelt behind him and ran their hands over the soft skin of Julian’s thighs and cheeks, spreading the latter softly. When Julian’s shoulders had relaxed and his breathing had somewhat calmed, Asra dug their fingernails into the flesh of Julian’s cheeks and ran them down his thighs and back up again. Julian howled in surprise, his hips stuttered to escape Asra’s touch but the magician followed swatted his right hand across Julian’s thigh.

“Just a bit longer, hang in there.” Asra reassured him as they grasped Julian’s cheeks again and pulled them apart. They dipped their thumb to Julian’s entrance and rubbed it gently, causing Julian to moan wantonly.

With their free hand Asra swatted at Julian’s thigh three times in quick succession, causing the taller man to squeak in surprise. Asra did it again, never stopping his gentle touch to Julian’s entrance. The red head couldn’t decide what to do - flinch away from Asra’s strikes or grind back onto Asra’s thumb.

After a few more strikes Asra took both hands off Julian, the latter whining at the loss. Asra made their way off the bed and to their bedside table, pulling a small bottle of oil from the top draw and taking it back to the bed. They sat behind Julian and began pouring oil on their fingers.

“Will you be able to last?” Asra asked as they started massaging Julian’s entrance with their oiled fingers. Julian shook his head, he already felt spread thin and knew he wouldn’t be able to handle much more.

Asra slowly pushed a finger inside Julian, who let out a long sigh and relaxed his shoulders. The magician wiggled their finger around for a few moments before slowly withdrawing their finger and pushing it back in. Julian leaded back as much as he could onto Asra’s finger, hinting to Asra that he wanted more. Being the intuitive lover that they wete, Asra knew exactly what Julian wanted and slowly pushed in a second finger. When Julian had adjusted to the new stretch he grinded back on Asra’s fingers, trying to get them to brush up on his sweet spot.

Asra leaned over Julian’s body and whispered in his ear “I’ve got you.”

As the words left their lips they bent their fingers to push directly on Julian’s prostate. Julian’s whole body tensed at the sensation and he shouted out a moan as Asra began rubbing in soft circles. If it weren’t for the blindfold, Julian would have been seeing stars. He could feel his end building in his lower stomach, but it felt like it was being held back by something - that frustrated the doctor.

Julian began to whine in between his moans, wanting to tell Asra that his orgasm wasn’t coming but being completely unable to form words. He was grateful that Asra knew exactly what was happening, as the latter wrapped their hand around Julian’s neglected and weeping cock and started stroking it with purpose.

“You can do it Ilya, come for me.”

Julian’s loud moans were almost screams by the time his orgasm finally hit him, shaking him to his core and tensing every muscle in his body. Asra kept thrusting their fingers and pumping their hand to ride Julian through his high, once he felt the taller man’s body begin to twitch they gently removed both hands from his body.

Asra rose quickly and headed downstairs to their bathroom, grabbing a pitcher of water and a cloth and returning to the bound man in their bedroom. Asra gently rolled Julian over and helped him sit up so they could untie the rope from his chest, Julian’s head lolled to the side and his breath still erratic. Once the rope was completely removed Asra dipped the cloth in the water and dabbed it over Julian’s body, cleaning the sweat, oil and semen from his body. When Asra was satisfied that the doctor was clean they guided him to lay on his back and reached for the blindfold - Julian’s hands flew up and grabbed Asra’s to stop them.

Asra gently removed Julian’s hands from their own and ran a hand through his red hair.

“It’s okay Ilya, I’m right here, you can come back. You’re safe.”

Julian’s bottom lip quivered, but when Asra took ahold of the blindfold he didn’t try to fight back. The slip of silk was gently removed and Julian’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at Asra. His pupils were blown wide and he held a look of admiration and dependance towards Asra. The magician couldn’t bear to look at him, so they looked down at his hands.

“Do you need something to drink? Food?”

Out of the corner of their eye Asra could see Julian shake his head.

“Get some rest.”

Julian’s eyes fluttered shut, his whole body felt heavy and he knew it wouldn’t be long until sleep took him.

Asra sat with him until they knew the taller man had fallen asleep, covered him in the blankets and made their way downstairs to the back room. They made a space to sleep with spare blankets and pillows and settled down.

Julian would be gone by morning, leaving fresh sheets on the bed, and would return to Asra to do this again. They didn’t know when he would come, they once didn’t see the doctor for 6 months, but he always came back.

No matter how much it hurt Julian.

No matter how much it hurt Asra..


End file.
